Control
by somebody's secret
Summary: I use my grip in her hair to turn her head to the side, exposing her neck to me. I scrape my teeth across the pale flesh that I find there, being rough with her like I promised. "You want this. No matter how much you try to deny it, you want to be controlled," I whisper into her ear and she moans softly in response.


It's funny how things can go from perfect—or seemingly perfect—to complete and utter shit in a few days. While Alex and I certainly weren't friends, we were managing to get along for the most part without too much difficulty. But one wrong move from someone on the squad, particularly me, and Alex was ready to wring us out. According to Elliot, Alex Cabot had a hard-on for me and I was starting to believe him as the loud pounding outside my apartment door continued.

It all went downhill yesterday when we got a child pornography case and Elliot somehow managed to convince me to go along with him to question the guy distributing the pictures. Of course, the bastard struck a nerve with Elliot by asking him if he had any pretty daughters which resulted in the pervert sporting two black eyes and a busted lip. Of course while I didn't partake in the beating, I also didn't stop it until Elliot got in a few punches first. Hell, I probably would've held the guy down if I wasn't a cop.

As you could probably guess, Alex wasn't very happy when she found out. Actually, she went so far as threatening to get me kicked off of the force, which of course she had no grounds to do. The rat squad was already talking to Elliot and we had a good enough story to cover our bases. But for some reason, Alex chose to direct her anger at me which is how she wound up outside of my apartment door right now…

"Did you even think?!" Alex screams through the door, a hand hitting against the wooden frame yet again. "You could've cost me this case, hell you probably will! What the hell is your problem?!"

I'm currently sitting on my couch, a pillow over my head as she continues to yell at me through the door since I didn't bother opening it up for her. I knew that the moment I let her in, she would just scream and yell at me like she tried to do this afternoon once she had found out about what Elliot did. I successfully managed to evade her by running out of the precinct with Elliot to catch a ride to the hospital so her screams were cut short. But of course, now I have to deal with them along with my neighbors.

She continues pounding, the hits against the door getting harder as she raises her voice. "Damn it, Olivia! I know you're in there. Open up this damn door before I break it down myself!"

I know I should really let her in, mainly for the sake of my neighbors but I really don't want to deal with her now. I'm kind of hoping that one of my neighbors will call the cops on her but none of them really care what goes on as long as it's not their door that someone is pounding on.

"Detective Benson!"

I begrudgingly get up off of my couch, growling in frustration as I toss the throw pillow against the other side of the couch. I stomp over to the door, my rage rather apparent as I swing the door open just as she starts banging and yelling again.

"Open the door!"

"What?!" I snap at her as I swing the door open, accidentally causing it to hit against my wall in a dull thud. Her fist is paused mid-air, about to hit where the door used to be.

She frowns as she drops her hand to her side and walks right into my apartment without my permission. "What the hell were you thinking? What possessed you to do something so stupid like that?" She questions as she turns to face me, her arms crossed over her chest and her face red from yelling. "Sure, he distributed child pornography but you haven't even done something like that with a child rapist! My case is now shit from what you did. I don't think I can even get a conviction," She rambles off as she shakes her head, glaring at me.

"What, nothing to say?" She questions as she takes a step closer to me, pushing my shoulder gently, as if she was trying to get me to wake up. "Answer me, damn it!" I stay quiet as I watch her expression change. When she entered my apartment she was angry but now, now she just seems pissed off. "Damn it, Olivia!" She screams out in frustration as she brings up a hand in front her face, shaking it.

I don't know why but in a flash, I'm holding onto her wrist, stopping her from doing anything with her hand. She wasn't poised to slap me or hit me in any way but I reacted as if she was. Her blue eyes widen as they dart down to her wrist where my hand is squeezing. "Olivia," She says softly, sounding partially confused as she curls down her fingers before straightening them out. I can feel her tendons and muscles moving, finally alerting me that I'm holding onto her wrist far too tightly but I don't bother letting go.

I have no clue what's going on, I just know that I'm pissed at her. She has the audacity to yell at _me_ for something Elliot did. She went so far as to come to my apartment at eleven at night, banging on my door as she yelled at me. And before I know it, she's pinned up against the wall, her eyes much wider than before as her pupils dilate and she swallows almost nervously.

"You have no clue what the hell happened in his apartment so don't fucking lecture me," I growl out, my hand still clamping around her wrist which is now above her head, pinned to the wall as well. "He attacked Elliot's children and you know how protective he is of them. He goes to work every day dealing with pedophiles and rapists in hopes that his kids will never have to deal with that because he's making New York a safer place. So don't pretend that you know what's going on in either of our heads. He's family and I'll protect him no matter what the cost. You," I scoff as I shake my head. "You are nothing. You're just another pawn on the chessboard, Alex, and you'd do good to remember that. We had an ADA before you and we'll have another after you. So next time think twice about threatening to get me fired when you have no ground to stand on. One signature from me and SVU will have a new ADA," I finish as I release my grip from around her wrist and step away from the door.

"Don't you walk away from me," She snaps as she grabs onto my wrist, pulling me back. My jaw tenses as I force myself not to shove her back much like I would to anyone else who had the audacity to lay a hand on me.

I jerk my hand out of her grip, taking a step closer to her so that I can look directly in her eyes. "Don't you dare come into my apartment, tell me how to do my job, and tell me what I can or can't do," I spit out between clenched teeth as I use a single finger to push against the center of her chest, guiding her back against the wall before stepping back completely.

"Or what?" She snaps as she pushes herself off of my wall and stares me down, clearly not affected by my little speech. "Are you going to call your partner and have him beat the shit out of me too while you watch?"

In a flash, she's pressed up against the wall again and I'm within inches of her face, a little unsure as to how we got in this position. My right forearm is pressed up against her chest, right below her breasts while my left hand has her hands pinned above her head. "Fuck you!" I scream out as I increase the pressure from my right arm, causing a sharp gasp to escape her lips as I force my oxygen from her lungs. She's not pinned tightly enough to cause her bodily harm, just enough to show her that I'm in control. I wait for her to retort, maybe even scream and yell about how she's going to file assault charges but she stays quiet. It's only then that I finally realize that her eyes are much darker than normal, her irises almost completely engulfed by her dilated pupils. My eyes narrow as I evaluate her, watching those dark eyes dart down to look a little lower on my face.

Her eyes snap up to mine, a faint blush covering her cheeks from being caught. "I could have you arrested for physical assault," She murmurs as she focuses on my eyes, obviously struggling to maintain her composure.

"Then do it," I growl out as my hand instinctively tightens around her wrists before I loosen up. God, I don't know what it is about her but she just drives me crazy. I can't remember the last time I flipped out on someone like this but they probably deserved it, some child rapist or murderer.

She struggles against my grip, her legs sliding forward ever so slightly as she slips in her heels. I instinctively push my hips against her, holding her in place. A sharp gasp escapes her lips as her eyes flash up to mine, her tongue darting out for a split second to lick her dry lips. "Are you trying to add sexual assault charges to that?" It's clear that she's trying so hard to remain in control but her words were shaky, no longer as confident as before.

"Don't you dare ever accuse me of something so heinous," I snap at her, my jaw clenching as I force my eyes shut so that I can regain control of myself.

"Well you have me pinned up against your wall and you won't let me go," She replies back, her voice wavering slightly as she swallows roughly. "What's next? Are you going to hit me? I can tell you want to."

I open up my eyes, focusing on her as I breathe heavily, in and out, trying desperately to calm my anger. No, I don't want to hit her. I want to do a lot of things to her but hitting her is certainly not one of them. "Tell me you want me to let go of you and I will."

She stays quiet as she looks at me, her eyes flashing down to my lips and back up. I can feel her heart thumping against my right arm which is still pinned beneath her breasts, holding her still against the wall. There's an unexplainable warmth from where are lower halves are connected despite the cold air surrounding my apartment.

"I can't," She whispers out milliseconds before her lips are pressed up against mine, her arms struggling against my hold so that she can deepen it. My eyes instinctively lull close but immediately flash open as I feel her soft, warm lips up against mine. Her lips slide so wonderfully against mine, no doubt from a few seconds prior when she ran her tongue across them.

Before this can go any further, I remove my arm from around her chest and grab onto her chin, forcing her away from my face and pushing her head back against the wall. I apply just enough force to turn her head to the side so that she can't try to kiss me again and it's obvious that she's confused, much like I am. "Tell me you want this," I order her, I need some sort of consent before this goes further. She looks at me in confusion as she tries to turn her head to get a better look at me but I hold her head still. "You accuse me of sexual assault and then you kiss me," I snap as I finally turn her head back so that she could look straight at me.

"Just shut up and kiss me," She replies as she struggles against my hand that's still holding both of her wrists against the wall. Finally, she manages to slip her hands out, probably because her response took me by surprise.

Everything is a blur as she pushes me backwards, leading me in the general direction of my bedroom. She pins me up against the peninsula in my kitchen for a few seconds as she kisses me, her nimble fingers pulling off my t-shirt while I desperately try to unbutton her wrinkled blouse. Once we're both shirtless, I push her away and guide her toward my bedroom. We make a short stop against the back of my couch, just long enough for my pants to hit the floor along with her skirt. I force her legs around my waist as I pick her up off of the back of the couch and finally take her to the bedroom.

Of course, we can't make it there without stopping against the wall once more, her bra fluttering to the ground much like the rest of her clothes. I throw her onto the bed without much thought for her comfort, immediately crawling on top of her and reclaiming her lips. "This isn't going to be sweet and slow," I murmur against her mouth as I nip at her lip, making my meaning clear.

"That's okay," She whispers in response as her lower half rises to meet mine, a soft gasp falling from her lips.

"I'm going to fuck you," I tell her as my lips trail down her neck, my hand sliding between our bodies until I reach her underwear. I waste no time in trying to grasp onto the skimpy lace, ignoring her groan of disapproval as my finger slips between the lace, creating an audible rip.

"Then do it," She moans out as one of her hands weaves through my hair while the other grips onto my shoulder. Since I already tore the shear lace, I pulled it the rest of the way, tossing the scrap to the side; I'm sure she has a rather extensive collection anyway considering her ass seems to look so damn perfect in those tight little skirts she always wears.

Without warning, I push two fingers into her. They slipped in without any resistance, her core was slick with arousal, fully coating my fingers after only two thrusts inside of her until I was imbedded into her to my knuckles. Her head tips back as she bites her lip, her eyes fluttering closed much like her inner walls as they welcome me. "Not so much to say now, huh?" I tease as I twist my fingers inside of her, opening them a bit so that I can feel around inside of her.

She moans in response, her hips pushing up against my hand, trying to get more contact. "Screw…you…" She gasps out between harsh thrusts, her hips erratically pumping against my hand. Her words earn her a sharp thrust as I scrape my fingers forward, hitting that spongy patch of flesh deep inside of her that makes her eyes roll back while she moans out, deep and throaty.

I kiss up her neck, my teeth nipping at her ear for a second before I pull away. "But I'm having so much fun screwing you," I whisper into her ear as I continue pushing in and out of her. I can hear my fingers slipping through her slick wetness, creating a satisfying, almost delirious sound every time.

She groans out as she clenches her jaw. Her hand in my hair drops down and resides on my other shoulder, all of her nails digging into my shoulder blades. "Do it," She snaps at me and I'm not quite sure what she's trying to say until I feel her legs wrap around my waist, her knees gripping around my hips. "Fuck me, hard and fast like you want to."

She's not exactly someone that I'd expect to talk explicitly while in bed which only serves to drive me crazier. If she wants it hard and fast, that's exactly what she'll get. I pause momentarily, just long enough to slip a third finger into her, stretching her probably more than she's comfortable with based on the wrinkles forming across her forehead as she bites her lip to keep from screaming. "You asked for it," I mumble as I push all three fingers deep inside of her, causing her to cry out as she tosses her head back, long blonde locks splaying out across my pillow. Blonde hair certainly does look good on my bed. Hell, she looks pretty damn good on my bed, especially naked and writhing underneath me.

"Yes," She whimpers, trying to maintain control. I thrust into her a few more times, just enough to get my third finger well lubricated before I push deep inside of her tight walls, scraping my fingers forward until her eyes clamp shut. I rub up against that special spot, her hips slowly rising higher with ever stroke, trying to get more from me. "God, harder," She gasps out.

I comply with her request, pushing all three fingers so far forward that I can feel the spongy flesh flattening against my touch. She lets out a low, guttural moan as I continue stroking against her front walls, faster and faster every second. "Fuck," She gasps as she clenches her teeth together. I watch as she tosses her head further back into the pillow, her eyes clamping shut. "Almost there," She groans out as her nails dig deeper into my back, no doubt leaving a mark.

In a split second, her walls are tightening around me, making it incredibly difficult to continue my motions. "Harder," She orders as her knees press against my hips, forcing me to press my hand more firmly between her legs. "Fuck, Liv, I'm so clo—ahh!" Her words trail off as her inner walls clamp so tightly around me that I can no longer move inside of her. I can see her eyes roll back before she completely closes her eyes, her long neck displaying pale skin for me as she leans back.

I continue stroking her, rougher and faster than I probably should be, ignoring the muscles of her toned legs as they clenched around my waist. "No…" She gasps out as her nails slide across my shoulder blades, leaving a stinging burn across the skin. I ignore her plea and continue stroking her firmly. "Too much…oh! Don't stop," She quickly changes her mind as her hands claw at my back, trying to get a better grip on me. I don't bother changing my rhythm, taking her over the edge yet again within a minute of her first orgasm.

I watch her intently as she slowly comes down from her high. "No more," She gasps out, too lost in her peak to notice that I stilled my movements long ago. I certainly wasn't going to continue fucking her with my fingers, I have something else in mind.

I slip my fingers out of her and sit up against the mattress. She eyes me curiously once she gains enough of her sense to realize that I have moved. "Turn around and get down on all fours," I tell her calmly as I stand up off of the bed and retrieve a familiar toy from my closet. It takes me mere seconds to strap on the cock and she still hasn't moved by the time I walked back over to the bed.

I climb back onto the mattress, watching her with a raised eyebrow as she doesn't make a motion to move. I can see the glint in her eyes, those baby blues narrowing just a little bit in an attempt to challenge my control. I grab onto her hips and in no time, she's flipped onto her stomach. I pull up her hips, forcing her lower half into the air before I land a sharp slap right across her ass, causing her to gasp as she looks back at me in shock. "What did I say?" I growl out as I get on my knees, settling my hips behind her ass.

"Screw you," She spits out as she looks down at the mattress but she doesn't move away from me. "You don't own me."

I lick my lips as I run one of my hands down the center of her back and over her reddening ass, her tender flesh rising ever so slightly in order to get more contact. "Oh but you want me to, don't you?" I ask her as a smirk forms on my lips.

"Go to hell," She snaps at me, her rear pressing up against my hips which tell me the exact opposite.

I land another sharp smack on her reddened ass, causing her back to arch as she tosses her head back, displaying her ass more prominently to me. "That wasn't an answer, Alex."

"If you're waiting for me to beg and plead, I won't," She tells me as she hangs her head between her shoulders, already panting despite not much physical exercise occurring. "You might as well just take what you want," She whispers out, her last few words turning into a moan.

I slip a hand between her legs, pressing two fingers against her sex and they're immediately engulfed in slick warmth. I drag my fingers through her folds, smearing her excessive arousal around before it has the chance to drip down her thighs. "Oh I will," I tell her as I wipe off my wet fingers on the side of her hip and settle behind her. I use my other hand to grab onto the back of her neck, forcing her face down into the mattress. "Brace yourself, you'll need it."

Without much warning, I grab onto the base of the strap-on and push inside of her, making my way deep inside her tight body without any resistance. Her head tilts to the side, just enough so that she can gasp out. Her long blonde locks are disheveled and covering her face but she doesn't seem to care so I won't either.

"You think you control me. You don't," She tells me as I rest my hands on her hips, readying myself. I pause, waiting for her to continue. "You're all talk." I smirk in response as I slip my right hand off of her hip and run it along her spine. I press my hand firmly in the middle of her back, forcing her further against the mattress as I pull out of her and thrust back in, causing her to cry out.

"What, nothing to say now?" I ask her as I pull out of her again. The moment I see her mouth open, I thrust back into her, groaning as the hilt of the strap-on rubs against me so deliciously. Whatever words she was planning to say are cut off and instead she screams out once more. "Is this all talk?" I ask her as I settle into a rhythm, thrusting into her hard enough for her body to lurch forward every time I fill her. "Huh?" I ask once more as my right hand trails further up her back, weaving into her hair.

I tighten my fingers around her thin hair before yanking her head back, causing her to gasp out in pain. "Answer me," I growl out as she uses her forearms to support herself as she leans her head back, probably trying to ease the pain from pulling her hair. I continue thrusting into her, her hips pushing back against me as she tries to get more pleasure.

When she doesn't bother responding to me, I push fully into her before leaning over her back, pressing my bra-clad chest into her bare back. I use my grip in her hair to turn her head to the side, exposing her neck to me. I scrape my teeth across the pale flesh that I find there, being rough with her like I promised. "You want this. No matter how much you try to deny it, you want to be controlled," I whisper into her ear and she moans softly in response. I nip at her ear lobe, dragging my teeth across it before I let it slip out of my mouth. Instead of thrusting fully in and out, I'm now rocking my hips sharply forward, pushing the cock around inside of her.

"No…" She gasps out as she tries to move her head away from me but I keep my grip firm. I ignore her denial, instead continuing my harsh rocking inside of her. Her gasps grow louder, evolving into moans as she arches her back, trying to get more from me.

"Admit it," I order her as I jerk my hips harder now, moving inside of her more roughly. "Admit that you want me to dominate you and I'll take you there. You're so close, I can feel it," I whisper into her ear as I kiss the side of her neck, more gently than before.

"Screw…you…" She pants out between thrusts from my hips.

"Come on, Alex," I tell her as I slow my motions. My other hand slides away from her hip since I no longer need to brace myself since I'm not thrusting into her anymore. Instead, my hand slips under her body, running up to her breasts before palming one, a bit more roughly. She moans out as I tweak her nipple, rolling it between my index finger and thumb before pulling at the hard nub. "You're so close. Let me take you over the edge."

"I told you," She pants out as her lets out a ragged breath. "I'm not going to beg."

"You don't have to," I assure her as I move my hand over to her other breasts, palming it as well before pinching her hard nipple. She gasps out in response, arching her back but I don't give her any more. Instead, I slide my hand down her smooth stomach, over her flexing abdomen as she tries to stay upright, and down between her legs.

I brush up against her sex, just enough to feel her arousal. I run my fingers around her outer lips, enjoying the feeling of them pulled tight around my cock. I run my index finger up a bit until I can feel a small nub, running my finger around it in circles. She gasps out in response before I completely abandon her clit, sliding my finger back down to her folds.

I push my index finger along the silicone of the strap-on, stretching her even further as my finger enters her tight core. I pull my finger back out, satisfied that it's wet enough, and trail it back to her straining bundle. "Fuck me!" She finally screams out, giving in completely as I gently run my finger over her clit. "Just do it," She growls out as she pushes her hips forward, causing my finger to brush up against her more.

"I don't know if I should," I tell her as I finally push my finger up against that hard nub, rubbing around it. I can feel her inner walls tightening, clenching around my cock as I do so.

"Fuck you," She groans out as she supports herself on one arm, surprising me. She uses her free arm to reach over her shoulder, desperately trying to grab onto me. "You asshole," She growls at me as her hand finally grabs onto my hair, pulling at it.

I ignore the sharp pull and abandon my own grip in her hair. Instead, I wrap my hand around her waist, pulling her other arm off of the bed as well, forcing her to balance on her knees much like I am. She presses her body fully against mine as we both straighten out our bodies. She gasps in response to the new position, the strap-on pressing firmly against her front walls now.

I fuck her like that, one arm around her waist and the other hand between her legs, rubbing at her clit with renewed vigor while I thrust into her roughly just like she wants. "Fuck," She moans out as her head tips back against my shoulder, resting there as she pants out. She clenches impossibly tight around me, making it hard to keep up my pace. I abandon my hold around her waist and grab onto her hair once more, pulling her hair to the side so that she's facing me.

The moment her body arches and her mouth falls open, a moan leaving her lips, I press my own mouth against hers, greedily swallowing her moans as I continue thrusting into her and toying with her hard nub. I hold her tightly against me as her body shakes, her thighs quivering around me. Over time, I slow my movements until I'm perfectly still, letting her recover in peace.

When she finally picks up her head off of my shoulder, I release my grip around her hair and remove my hand from between her legs. I slide the strap-on out of her seconds before she allows herself to collapse onto the mattress, immediately curling her legs up and resting her head on her arms as she breathes heavily, trying to catch her breath.

I stay on my knees, watching her back rise and fall as she breathes. I can't help but feel a bit dirty as a twinge of regret washes over me. Without a word, I get off of the mattress, removing the soaked strap-on before tossing it to the side.

I continue looking at her as I stand on the side of the bed, a bit unsure of what I should do. It's not like me to fuck someone like that, especially someone I know. I have done it rough and hard a few times but with a coworker? Someone like Alex? Never. I gingerly sit back down on the mattress, reaching out to touch her exposed back. "Don't touch me," She immediately snaps out and I withdraw my hand as if I've been burned.

I move to get off of the bed, ready to go hide in the bathroom when her hand catches onto my wrist, stopping me. "I just need a moment," She tells me softly as she turns to face me, blonde hair covering her face. She releases her grip from around my wrist and wearily brushes her hair out of her face before she rolls over onto her back, giving me a perfect, unrestricted view of her gorgeous body.

I admire her for a few seconds, watching as her breasts rise and fall, her pale skin stretching over her ribs as she inhales deeply. Finally, her blue eyes flash up to meet mine and she watches me watching her without saying a word. "Are you okay?" I finally ask, praying that she'll say yes. I can't help but feel that unsettling feeling deep in my stomach as I look at the bruises lining her neck and the faint red marks around her breasts and hips from where I grabbed her.

She simply nods in response as she bites her lip, closing her eyes once more. After a few seconds, she opens her eyes back up and pulls herself up into a sitting position. She winces slightly as she slides to the edge of the bed before standing up on unsteady legs.

"Walk me out?" She asks as she heads toward the bedroom door, turning back to look at me expectantly. I grab a large shirt that resides on the side of my bed and pull it on before walking after her. She heads into the living room, grabbing her bra that was outside of my bedroom and then her skirt and blouse. She puts on her clothes again, smoothing out the wrinkles as she walks over to the door without saying another word.

I bite my lip as I take a step closer to her but pause, unsure if she wants me anywhere near her. "Alex?" I call out, almost hesitantly since I'm not exactly sure what to say.

She pauses at the door and turns back to me with a faint smile on her lips. She takes two short steps, closing the distance between us. Gently, she places one hand over my chest while the other cups my cheek, sliding into my messy brown locks. She kisses me softly on the lips, deepening it only for a second before pulling away.

She smirks at me as she kisses me chastely once more before her lips slide to my cheek. I can feel her warm breath blowing across my ear. "Next time I'm in charge," She whispers before nipping at my earlobe. The hand that's pressed up against my chest slides down, grabbing onto my hand before putting something soft into my palm.

She pulls away and heads toward the door as she slips on her heels. The door opens and before she can exit, she turns back to me for a second. "I'll see you tomorrow night." And just like that, she's gone. I stand there, staring at the door for a few minutes before I realize that I'm still holding whatever she gave me. I glance down and I can't help but smile as I open up my palm, revealing her torn black lace underwear.


End file.
